The present invention relates to a method of starting a sensorless multiphase direct-current motor, e.g. a brushless multiphase dc motor of sensorless type for use as a spindle motor in a magnetic-disk drive apparatus, having improved start-up characteristics for commencing the rotation of the rotor in a given direction.